pal_chatfandomcom-20200214-history
Horses
Horses are a relatively new race to the Pal Chat, coming into existence shortly after the great Skeleton Extinction Event. Existing as a federation, Horses exist as a unified group, traveling across the different realms in order to conquer a large part of the Pal Chat. Unified, and fanatic, horses exist as an individually weak, but massive army spanning the galaxy. Horses are a religious, and unified race of beings, hell-bent on conquering the galaxy, bringing death to all of their enemies. Focused heavily on sexual violence and the gathering and use of the memes, horses are extremely powerful in two factors, their sheer numbers, and their nearly unique ability to create memes. History Horses originally came from their homeplanet, Horse-Don five, where they existed in a peaceful, nomadic society, separated by tribes and faith, with war and famine being extremely rare occurrences during their thousand years of peace. They were barbaric in technology, only advancing as far as having basic metalworking technology, which was extremely hard to use due to the fact that they had fucking hooves instead of normal human hands. Then, shortly after the Skeleton Extinction Event, one of the flagships of the skeleton armada crash-landed on Horse-Don five, giving the Horses access to Gauss weaponry, Faster than Light Travel, and a host of other teleportation and warp technology. Powered by memes, the horses used their innate power to create and harness memes to power their newly looted ship, turning the meager skeleton flagship into an unstoppable meme-powered dreadnought. With this new power, the leader of one of the many tribes of Horse-Don five, Tristan, attempted to unite the horse race by doing a bit of a genocide. After roughly 1/5th of the horse population of Horse-Don five was killed in this civil war, the planet was quickly abandoned, as many new ships had been fashioned from the existing technology of the skeleton flagship, and the horses were able to spread across the galaxy. Sadly, someone left their oven on as they left, and the entire goddam planet exploded. After that little accident, the horses decided to create a religion to unite their soldiers, and quickly changed their grass-eating nomadic tribe, into a murderfucking genocidal religious fanatic group of soldiers, with a desire to obliterate or colonize the entire goddam universe. Religion The main religion of the horses currently has no name, as they feel no need to name it, as any beliefs found outside of the normal system are considered heresy, and quickly thrown out of a goddam airlock. This system of belief, revolves around the worship and offering to two dudes in a horse costume. This entity is simply referred to as, the two person horse costume, and is considered to be the ultimate being inside their society. Worship of this two-person horse costume requires service in the military for all able-bodied horses, as dying for the horse-costume is considered as the highest form of honor. Conquering, taking, and gaining territory for the horse empire is seen as the best way to worship him, outside of the mandated bi-weekly faith sessions, as the two person horse costume is regarded as the ultimate entity of war. This horse costume is also said to have granted horses the power to create memes, as a reward for the fact that they're so goddam terrifying. look at those fuckers even their eyes are soulless. The horse costume is also stated as preferring they not do all that putting your weiner into someone when they're screaming in agony but he'll look the other way for now. Meme Creation Horses, terrifyingly enough, are the only other entities currently able to create memes outside of an Omnipotent Being. Given this ability, horses are considered to be one of the most technologically advanced race, despite their lack of any actual technological advancement, due to the fact that any technology looted by the horses, ends up running even better, due to the never-ending supply of fuel generated by the horses. The process of generating memes is unclear, even to the horses themselves, but the production of memes is a costly, but efficient process, only requiring several horse's lifespans to achieve a single meme. Fast-paced, and nigh infinite, the only restriction to the memes created, is that they're massively more short-lived than the average meme, dying out after a few uses. This is offset by the sheer speed in which they're created though, matter being recycled over and over, powering their FTL by a margin achieved by no other race. Warfare Horses, by design, are masters of warfare, able to implement striking tactics, intricate use of techniques and mechanics, ample use of their own bodies in combat, ideals and methods passed down from their elders, and definitely don't murderfuck everything that even looks like opposition to death. Using their meme powered technology, and the fact that there's fucking millions of them, horses are a very war-inclined species, loving to politely go to war with their favored enemy, Tyler. Category:Races